The present invention relates to a re-sealable dispenser-container which is suitable for containing sheet-like materials made from natural or synthetic fibers, such as tissue, paper, woven or knitted fabric, non-woven fabric, sheeted and cut cotton layers (cotton balls) for make-up and the like. More particularly, the re-sealable dispenser-container of the present invention is suitable for containing sheets of fiber materials which are wetted with water, toilet water or a medicinal liquid.
The present invention also relates to a process for producing a re-sealable dispenser-container.
Recently, tissues wetted with water, toilet water, medicinal liquid, e.g. disinfectant liquid, and the like have been utilized to clean hands or face, or to remove make-up. There are many kinds of containers for wet tissue, such as boxes and bags. Many conventional containers are plastic products made by injection molding or vacuum molding, so that the containers are bulky and are not suitable for carrying. Further, the cost of producing such a container is comparatively high.
Japanese unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 49-47081(47018/74) discloses a flat container made of a waterproofing sheet. The container is produced by folding the sheet into thirds, having a bottom part, a middle part and a top part and then bonding both side edges of the bottom part and the middle part. The middle part has an opening for taking out contents therefrom, whereas the top part acts as a lid for covering the opening and the top part has an adhesive layer coated on a surface of the top part facing the middle part, along the edges of the top part, in a .hoarfrost. shape. The top part is re-sealably adhered to the middle part by means of the adhesive layer. Such a container may be portable and can be used to contain wet tissues. However, this container has several difficulties. For example, the odor of the adhesive affects the contents because the air inside the container mixes with the air between the middle part and the top part, i.e. the adhesive layer, because of the opening. As a result, the contents change in odor or quality. It is difficult to automatically coat adhesive on the inside surface of the top part in a .hoarfrost. shape and also difficult to form the adhesive layer at a constant position in each container, so that reliable sealing of the top part and the middle part is not ensured. The container cannot be made in series production.